Grounded!
by tremblinplue333
Summary: Natsu and Gray are grounded. Who else will help them keep boredom away than the love of their lives?


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of the story.

Note: English is my second language so have more tolerance for my stupid grammar mistakes and this is my very first fanfic so please go easy on me.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist…" Natsu engulfed his fist in large flames and rushed towards Gray like a bolt of lightning but to his chagrin, he wasn't able to even touch a strand of his hair when he was caught in Gray's Ice make: Prison.

"Ice Bringer…" Gray generated two curved swords of ice in his hands and rapidly moved forward in an X motion in an attempt to slash Natsu.

"Huh! As if!" Natsu smirked as he created fire on both hands. "Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame…" He brought his hands together, creating a giant explosion that destroys Gray's ice make prison. "I'm not done yet. Eat this…" He threw a very large fireball at Gray, who was caught off guard and was blown away. Natsu burst out laughing at the sight of the pissed off Gray, who was now struggling to stand up with bruises on his body. "You can't win against me, Gray," he teased him even more while laughing nonstop.

A vein popped on Gray's head. "You're gonna get it, flame brain. Ice make slide…" He made a slide out of ice, which caused Natsu to slide continuously, his motion sickness getting the best of him.

Now it was Gray's turn to laugh at him. "How pathetic!"

Natsu slid straight to the wall, bits of dust and rubble flying around him. He wanted to get revenge but it was way impossible when he was having a whirling sensation in the head. He can't even manage to stand up. "Damn…you… to hell…, Gray." He stuttered while drooling.

Some of their guild mates were cheering while others were disheartened at the result of their encounter.

"Haha Gimme your money…" Wakaba shouted in bliss whilst collecting a huge amount of money from his nakamas.

"I should have bet on Gray." Macao sighed in frustration. "Why haven't I considered Natsu's idioticy?"

"Natsu might be tougher than Gray but sometimes intelligence is stronger than any sort of magic," Freed commented and everyone nodded.

Whilst they were busy collecting and paying jewels, they haven't notice the scarlet-haired mage, clad in a custom-made armor by Heart Kreuz smiths, who just arrived from a mission. Following her was Lucy. (No, Lucy didn't accompany her in the mission. They just bumped into each other on their way to the guild. Yeah, I feel like explaining.)

"What's this commotion all about?" Erza asked, brows knitted and forehead knotted.

Everyone froze when they recognize that voice, unable to speak a single word.

Erza wandered her eyes in the dilapidated guild till her brown eyes laid on the drooling Natsu and stripping Gray.

A vein popped on her head as she emits a scary evil aura. "NATSU, GRAY, both of you are grounded!"

"WHAT!?" Both exclaimed in unison. The dizzy Natsu suddenly went back to his normal self at what he heard.

"Grounded? What are we? Ten year olds?" Gray was now totally undressed. (Hotness goodness! ^ )

"Precisely! Both of you are ten-year-old geeks trapped in an eighteen year olds' bodies (I know what you're thinking. Natsu's age is unknown but that's how his guild mates thought.)."

The rest of their nakamas cracked up but was shut by Erza's murderous glare.

"You are grounded in a week. Suck it up or I'm gonna add one more week!" She said firmly and when Erza decide, no one can ever change that. IT'S FINAL! "Stay in your house! Don't even lay a single step in our guild!"

Horror, grief, depression were evident on the two mages faces. One week without taking a mission, one week without going in a rampage and without destroying stuffs. JUST HOW BORING WILL THAT BE?

First Day:

Natsu decided to plant more grasses on his backyard since Happy went with Lucy to do an easy money mission.

Gray was learning how to cook rice without the use of rice cooker.

Second Day:

Natsu decided to get rid of all the grasses on his backyard since he get tired of planting them yesterday and he's planning to plant more of them tomorrow. He needed more space.

Gray's kitchen was a mess. He smirked. Who says he can't destroy stuffs at home? He continued destroying his house because he feels like it.

Third Day:

Natsu was perspiring while planting grasses all over his backyard once again.

Gray was sweating whilst fixing his house, which he destroyed yesterday.

Fourth Day:

Consecutive knocks awakened Natsu from his slumber. He wasn't gonna complain. In fact, he was excited. He had a visitor! How he hated to be alone and argue with his own self. He needs someone to talk to or else he's going to go insane.

He opened the door in an instant and was greeted by a yummy aroma, Lucy's scent (LOL) and the food in a bowl's scent, which the blonde held on her both hands.

Natsu's eyes was teary. "Luce…" He pulled her for an embrace. If she hadn't got a tight grip of the bowl, it must have been spilled on Natsu's bare chest.

"Alright now! I know you're bored so I came to visit you."

Natsu let go of her and gave out his toothy grin. "I missed you, Luce," he uttered matter-of-factly, which made the stellar mage blushed scarlet.

"I…I..ehem…" She cleared her throat. _Why am I blushing anyway and why is my heart beating so fast? _"Here…" She handed her the bowl of ramen. "I know you haven't eaten a decent food for days so I brought you some."

"Ain't I lucky to have a bestfriend like you?" Lucy blushed even more as Natsu held her hand and dragged her to the kitchen, which was his living room and room by the way. "Let's eat them together!"

Gray opened the door and a blue haired mage with dark blue eyes greeted him.

"Juvia!" he exclaimed, surprised.

"Gray-sama, Juvia is certain that you are sad and bored so Juvia decided to accompany you." Juvia's eyes wandered to his naked body and she collapsed on the ground.

"What the heck?" Gray anime sweat dropped. (Drools at Gray's sexiness. I hate Gruvia but I want Gray to have a visitor so yeah…blah, blah, blah and it's not like I can pop up in Gray's place and ogle his yummy abs. It'll ruin the story…I admit!)

Natsu's Place:

Lucy felt drowsy after sharing the events in her last mission with Happy. It was an easy one. All she had to do is search for a particular book in all libraries in Fiore. Yeah it wasn't that easy but compared to battling monsters or catching dark guild bandits, it's considered easy. It was a tiring job though. She had to walked, ride, search again and again so now she can't help but feel sleepy, which didn't go unnoticed.

"You can go home now, Lucy. You need to take a rest," the dragon slayer uttered with concern in his tone.

Lucy yawned. "I'm so sleepy that I might actually doze off in my way to my apartment. Can I sleep here instead?"

Her drowsy eyes and tired face made Natsu took a deep breath. He stood up and carried Lucy, bridal style and brought her on his bed. He laid her as careful as he could. On the other hand, Lucy was astounded. Her eyes widened in shock and face as red as those of tomatoes. Her drowsiness disappeared like a bubble. He didn't give him a chance to take a glimpse of her embarrassing blushing face though. As soon as he laid her on bed, she instantly grabbed Natsu's pillow and buried her face on it. It's a relief Natsu didn't said a word. She felt a blanket covered her body and she can't help but smile secretly.

Gray's place:

Gray glanced at the water mage, who was now lying on his couch, still unconscious. He sighed and decided to wear some clothes since she might wake up only to end up collapsing again at the sight of his nudity. He didn't really care if everyone sees his body. I mean why be ashamed when every single part of his body is something to be proud of? (LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL)

He was about to wear his boxers when Juvia's eyes opened. She looked at him, stared at him, and after a minute she fell unconscious once again. Gray can't help but chuckled. _What a crazy cutie!_ He thought.

Natsu's Place:

Natsu stared at the stellar mage. She finally fell asleep after an hour of wondering about Natsu's behaviors and her reactions. He brushed some strands of hair that covered her face. He smirked and lied down beside her. "I'mma get some sleep too." To his surprise, Lucy snuggled closer to him, her head on his bare chest and an arm wrapped around his waist. A shade of pink was evident on the fire mage's cheeks as he lied stiff.

Gray's Place:

Gray poked Juvia's forehead. "Wake up, you slacker…"

"Gray-sama," she said softly in her sleep. "Juvia is happy to see you." She smiled and then fell silent again.

Gray blushed, yes the mighty Gray, who never show emotion towards the opposite sex, blushed hard. His eyes wandered to her slightly parted lips and dirty thoughts were now ruling his head. He wasn't totally oblivious to her feelings. He was starting to actually like her but he can't still figure out whether it's like for nakamas or really like for an opposite sex thing but now, why was he thinking of tasting those lips? "Argh… Why am I starting to become master Makarov's disciple?" He shrugged and went out to cool down and get rid of his perverted thoughts.

Natsu's place:

Lucy had a very wonderful sleep. She felt so comfortable, all thanks to a certain fire mage's warmth. Yes, she woke up on Natsu's embraced and it wasn't like it was her first time, how many times did Natsu slept on her bed and how many times did she ever woke up with Natsu at her side. She was used to it and honestly, she can't get enough of it that she can't even sleep sometimes without feeling that comfortable warmth.

Lucy gazed at Natsu's face, her head still on his bare chest. She moved her face closer to his and planted a quick kiss on his nose then she pulled the blanket to cover their bodies and buried her face on his neck, even landed a quick kiss on it.

Fifth Day:

Gray brushed the strand of hair that fell on his face. He yawned. He was about to sleep again when he remembered he wasn't alone in his house. He stood up and opened his room. Juvia wasn't there anymore. Yes, he had carried her to his room and took the couch instead.

He heard some noise in the kitchen and decided to check it out. There, he saw Juvia, wearing an apron whilst cooking. From the smell of it, he knew it would be delicious. Man, how many days had he deprived himself of a good meal?

"Good morning, Gray-sama!" Juvia smiled at him sweetly.

He cleared his throat. "That smells good!" He leaned on the wall, with arms folded on his chest.

"Juvia is a good in the kitchen and I'm cooking my specialty only for you, Gray-sama." Her eyes twinkled in glee. She can finally make him taste that cuisine she'd been practicing for so long.

Gray cleared his throat again. _Geez… what the hell is happening with me? _

"Are you okay, Gray-sama?" In a jiffy, Juvia was now in front of him, rubbing his throat.

"Oi…what the-the hell-are you do-doing?" he stuttered but hadn't do anything to move away from her.

"Juvia is trying to make you feel better, Gray-sama. You seem to have a problem with your throat." She rubbed his throat with his fingers gently, leaning on Gray's body and face only an inch farther from Gray's.

"J-Juvia?"

"Hai!" She smiled at her again and Gray run out of words to say as he let Juvia continue what she's doing. He never blushed just as much until now.

Natsu's place:

"Are you awake now, Natsu?" Lucy asked while face still buried on Natsu's neck.

"Mmm." was his reply.

She probably should stand up already but then she was enjoying this closeness so much that her body won't move an inch and besides Natsu's arm was wrapped around her waist, as if telling her that he wanted them to stay in that position a little longer.

"Ohh I forgot, Levy asked me to accompany her to the bookstore today," she uttered but still didn't make any movement.

"Let's just stay like this for a while, shall we?" It sounded like his begging. "Stay with me a little longer, Luce."

Lucy smiled. She'll eventually come up with an excuse later and for sure, Levy will never ever get mad at her. For now, she would grant this stupid dragon slayer's request and her request as well.

She unconsciously started to draw invisible circles on Natsu's chest. Unknown to Lucy, Natsu's face was beet red.(Hahahahaha hotness… Torture!)

GUILD BAR:

Unknown to the four mages, who were lovey-dovey elsewhere, all their guild mates were watching at a huge lacrima crystal, smiling, enjoying, blushing while few others were disgusted, Laxus and Gajeel for instance but mostly, cheering. Not a soul went home to get some sleep last night. Everyone was enjoying the live scenes in front of them.

Yes, Erza asked Happy to secretly place surveillance lacrimas on both the grounded mages' houses only to reassure herself that those two do what she commanded. No one ever expected to witness the lovey-dovey scene that was happening.

The end~

I'm so tired. Sorry I need to get some sleep.

FT MAGES: WORST CLIFF HANGER IN THE HISTORY OF CLIFF HANGERS!

ME: SNORE…


End file.
